


搞霖存货合集

by MAXBB



Category: all 10
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 双性、solo自慰
Kudos: 13





	1. 双性段子

何宜霖实在没想到他身下那道畸形的代表女性的豁口会比阴茎先有感觉。  
他翻出一部朋友推荐的黄片本打算舒缓一下许久没有发泄过的生理问题，却不料被牵扯出更大的欲望。片子没看几分钟，阴茎还没立起来倒是阴道先泌出汁液，充沛的汁水打湿滑嫩的腿根，湿软的壁肉空虚地收缩着想要被安抚。  
纠结再三，何宜霖还是把手探到下边，修长的手指在阴蒂粗糙地揉了两下便换得几声骚情的呻吟。他学着片里女人自慰的动作，平躺在床上，分开曲起双腿，食指和中指用力插进冒着甜水儿的泉眼里，拇指用力抠挖花蒂和花腔。刚才还无精打采的阴茎没有外界的帮助下也慢慢站了起来。说实在的何宜霖并不常去取悦自己的女性器官，并非是他因此羞耻，主要他强烈的掌控欲让他是实在难以忍受那种永远也无法被填满的欲望:哪怕是把自己玩到高潮玩到喷水仍旧想吞下更多更大的东西，好像是把世界上所有荡妇的情欲都装进这一处小小的花穴中。

玩了有一会儿，下面的嘴儿被手指磨得艳红水流不止何宜霖仍旧不得劲儿，水流出来却没有东西填补进去，愈加的空虚。何宜霖觉得自己委屈得很，明明自己也不想这样的。  
腰腹的酸胀感越来越强，手上的力气却越来越小，何宜霖不得不去找点东西替代。他湿漉着腿间几乎是滚落到地上，伸手巴拉开床头柜拿出一根透明的橡胶玩具。他攥着这玩意儿就像攥着救命稻草一样，分开双腿扶着玩具颤巍巍往前穴里插进去，把震动频率开到最大，彻底把自己丢进欲望的漩涡里。  
何宜霖张着腿仰躺在床上绷紧腰腹微微颤抖，脚趾蜷起抓住底下的被单。他不自觉地玩自己的胸，手指捏住立起的乳尖揉搓，亦或是用手包住丰腴的胸部用力揉捏让饱满的白肉挤压出指缝。被单早就被各种人体分泌的透明液体弄得又潮又皱，他侧过脸紧紧咬住床单的一块，眼尾曳出一道带着水光的妃红，浑身都泛着粉色。

高潮过后是更大的空虚，在夏夜的床上何宜霖甚至找不到可以给他安全的东西。


	2. 叛军x小皇帝10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轮奸、dirty talk

你一脚踏进宫殿，四周皆是破败的碎瓦瓷片一类，眼前淫靡的画面却是出乎你的意料。披着红黑龙袍的男子被摁在地板上，脸上被血渍污染，他下裤被扯下胡乱丢在一边，粗壮的军汉子掐着他的腰眼狠狠往里干。那个男人咬着牙不肯放出一丝呻吟，一声求饶。倒是身后和周围的军汉子们荤话不断，说什么前朝的皇帝皮肉细腻怕是天下最好的窑姐儿都比不得，什么小皇帝屁眼贯会吸人的怕是早就被鸡巴捅惯了。他们是一群粗人，扯着皇帝绸缎一般的乌发像扯马缰绳，摁着皇帝的脑袋像踩马蹬，干人的力道就像干一个低贱的军妓。他们不会去怜惜小皇帝，小皇帝在他们眼中不过是一个战利品，不值得去怜惜疼爱。  
可你不一样，你好歹也是世家大家出身，看不得这般粗野的画面，出声阻止。军汉子们听了你的话，立马从小皇帝身边走开，他们大多还硬着，裤裆里顶着大小不一的鼓包，这画面看起来怪可笑的。你将这群粗人驱赶出去，扶起小皇帝。你本意是想给小皇帝一些甜头让他做一个逍遥王爷，好给自己争一份宽厚仁爱的好名头，只不过看看眼下狼狈的画面，就算你想宽厚仁慈这小皇帝也不允许。  
你突然感到虎口一阵疼痛，原是这小皇帝一口咬住你的手，他抬起染满鲜血浸着泪水的眼睛恨恨看你，下嘴的力道越来越用力。你用力掐着他的双颊，差点把他的下巴卸下来才捏开他的嘴。你的手上已经留下一个会流出鲜血的牙印，他往旁边唾了一口血沫狠狠地死盯着你不放。你发现他的眼睛特别漂亮，眼尾狭长，泪沟深深，更别说眼下是刚被糟蹋过，狠戾劲儿里透着惊心动魄的艳情。你明白为什么那群爷们儿为什么见到他就好像脑袋长在下边似的和群发情的野马一样见人就捅，这样一个脊梁笔直的惊艳人物最是容易激起人多打压侮辱的欲望的。  
“要杀便杀，傻愣着做甚！”他的声音沙哑而绵软，明明几乎都要跪不住了却还是一副高高在上的姿态。

“还是，你想收孤做你的禁脔？”他撇了眼你的下身，你这才意识到原来你也被他勾起了兴致。你捏起他的下颚，他倒也敢与你对视，眼中透露出的不屑也是坦坦荡荡。  
一个不会审时度势的坏嘴巴傻子，你心里暗暗嘲笑道。  
“若是我说是的，你怎么想？”你问，你没有错过他眼中的惊愕与恐惧，原来他也只是装腔作势。  
“那孤定要活得长长久久，看你落得和孤一般下场。”他声音在发抖，眼角的泪水好像也快要挂不住淌下，只不过不愿意示弱才抬起头努力与你对视。  
“陛下可得活得长长久久，看我的江山如何千秋万代。”你低头吻住他的唇，你感受到他身体的颤抖，身体颤如秋日枝头的黄叶。他强撑的硬骨头其实脆得一塌糊涂，傲慢的皇权在叛军面前不堪一击，他既然说了要做你的禁脔，那就应了他的要求吧。


	3. 清晨撸猫

我醒过来，宜霖还睡着，大概是昨天折腾狠了，他的眼角还泛着浅红。宜霖身体比较娇气，怕热又怕冷，昨天怕冻着他所以室内的没打空调，眼下他热得睡相不甚安分，大长腿夹着被子缩在远离我的床的另一边。  
我挪过去看他，他阖着眼睡得很安稳，呼吸轻而绵长。我打开了空调，准备给他挪一下睡姿理一下被子让他睡得更好些。  
才轻轻扯了一下他怀里抱着的被褥，他就被吵醒了，黏糊糊的声音听起来像拉丝的糖浆。  
“别闹我凹，不然不理你。”他说。

不得不承认，早上就是比较容易动情，我被他一句话就唤起了情欲，胯下小兄弟有些要抬头的意思。宜霖抱怨完后也没有要起来，抱着被子继续睡觉。只是他是背对着我的，而薄薄的空调被又被他几乎全部都拢在怀里：他将他整个后背都暴露给我。  
宜霖不经常锻炼，但胜在骨架纤细，一身软肉也不显得胖。他活像一只暹罗，就是那种很可爱的煤矿工猫，除了脸黑其他地方都白，而且他也四肢也纤长，又掼会撒娇的。

养猫不被猫挠过还算得上养猫吗？我想着，又往他身边凑。大概是空调开低了，他有点冷，弓着背蹭进我怀里，屁股直接贴上我不怀好意的手掌。  
正中下怀。  
我的手指探入清理过的臀缝，没入还有些松软的后穴。我一边小心翼翼做一些简单地扩张，一边注意身旁的人的动作。我发现他只是发出几声无意识的哼唧并未完全从睡梦中醒来便放开了手上的动作，能把这么嗜睡的人从梦中肏醒也算得上是我个人性爱史上的一笔丰功伟绩。

得益于昨天和今天凌晨的辛勤耕耘，不用着太久的扩张，我借着一点润滑插了进去，顶开他的软穴。  
宜霖应该是感受到外物的入侵，拧腰想要逃开却被我拖回来直接吞到底。他懒洋洋地骂我是个只知道打桩的傻狗，我不甘示弱，说我是傻狗他就是我的小母狗，自损八百伤敌一千，不亏。说着我把宜霖推在床上，这个过程中我还插在他里面。他发丝凌乱，整个上半身都扑在被子里，我提起他的胯用力往里肏，又怕他被被子闷死去托他的下巴。

“你怎么没带套啊… …”宜霖不满地问我，他张嘴给了我可乘之机，我把两根手指伸进他嘴里夹着他的舌头玩，迫使他发出一些软乎乎的带着鼻音的呻吟。  
“套子昨天用完了，我不射进去你乖一点。”我凑在他耳边，一边舔着他的耳垂一边说。宜霖身上敏感点很多，耳朵也是一处。他刚醒来没什么力气，很快就撑不住，我抱着他换了个姿势，让他坐在我怀里。我吮吻着他脖子、肩膀、后背上那些有些褪色的痕迹，手摸到前面帮他打手枪。

宜霖在我怀里射了出来，我抱着他又肏了几下也交待在他的臀缝处。我抽了几张纸巾把溅到宜霖身上的体液擦干净，把他放回床上。  
本以为一炮干完宜霖会清醒一点，至少也会爬起来冲个澡，没想到我在厨房吃完早饭后他还瘫在床上，还隐隐有睡过去的倾向。  
“宜霖，宜霖… …”我走过去，在床头柜上放下一杯水喊他。  
“你搞我，还不让我sui觉。”宜霖贴着我的手背蹭了蹭，翻身继续睡觉。  
我看着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，忍不住上去撸了两把。宜霖哼唧了两声没再多说什么，而我也没闹他。  
猫就是猫，觉多。


	4. 撩完就跑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom bottom 霖

何宜霖在后台换衣服，假发被摘下，外套和马甲被工整的叠起放在一边。何宜霖觉得背后一阵诡异，总感觉有人在偷窥自己。他猛得回头，却没有看见一个人，只是门帘后面露出了半只运动鞋。

“你刚才是在偷看我吗？”何宜霖走近，撩开门帘说道。  
门帘后面果然藏着个人，看起来不过二十余，是个面容清秀的学生崽，应该是来剧院做兼职的。青年没有马上逃跑，而是被定住了一般愣在原地，他因被揭穿而颤抖，低头含胸不敢看眼前人。  
“哑巴？”何宜霖又问。  
“对… …对不起。”青年回过神来，颤抖着回答。他想要逃跑却被何宜霖一把拽住手腕，何宜霖脚下不稳反倒被青年拽了个踉跄，险些跌进对方怀里去。  
“你打算就这么算了，用一个道歉？”何宜霖凑近，盯着青年的眼睛逼问。何宜霖很高，不笑的时候眼形显得锐利，颇有攻击性，浓眉冷目中和面庞原本的柔和气质，显出一些压迫力来。  
“那你想，你想怎么办？”青年被盯得不知所措，其实他完全可以甩开何宜霖，但他舍不得，他贪恋何宜霖，尤其贪恋何宜霖身上这股压迫感。  
想向他下跪，想接受他的鞭打，想将自己全权交由他支配，也想拥有他。  
何宜霖看穿了青年，他猜测青年应该是个同道中人，可能还没认主，甚至可能都还没开蒙入门。

“跪下！”虽然只是试探，何宜霖的声音却没有一丝松懈。蛊人的男中音像一柄钝斧劈进青年的脑子里，青年本能的膝盖一软，如何宜霖所愿那般跪了下去。  
看着脚边跪着的人，何宜霖皱起眉头，他虽然喜欢听话的奴，但更喜欢规律的被调教得漂亮的奴，所以就算青年十分符合前者也讨不得何宜霖多少欢心。不过好在脸长得还不错，看在颜值的份上何宜霖不介意给他做一个领路人。

何宜霖绕后锁上门，门锁咬合的声音听得青年又恐惧又兴奋。  
“过来！”何宜霖走回梳妆台前在椅子上坐下，翘起二郎腿面对青年。  
青年闻声双手撑地打算站起来，又被喝住，他看见何宜霖冲他摇头抿唇，神情好似在看一个不成器的学生。  
“我让你站起来了吗？”  
青年听罢挣扎了会儿，又跪了回去，双手撑地挪动膝盖，慢慢向何宜霖的方向爬过去。  
皮靴靴尖顶上青年的下颚，缓缓向上抬，示意青年直起上身，而后皮靴又探入两腿之间的缝隙，将两腿往旁边踹，摆成差不多与肩同宽的宽度。  
靴底碾上胯部，变化着力道挤压那团蜷在裤裆里的什物。  
“为什么偷看我？”何宜霖问。外面天色渐暗，室内也没有开灯，黄昏的日光越过窗台将何宜霖的脸衬得晦暗不明，配上未卸完的妆看起来绮丽又威严。  
“我喜欢你… …”青年艰难地吐露字眼，他努力克制欲望不使自己显得太狼狈，却悲哀地发现自己已经被踩硬了。  
靴尖滑到裆下，猛地向上抬，何宜霖的力道控制得很好，不至于让眼前的青年疼得失去快感。青年难耐地发出一声闷哼，想伸出手想握住何宜霖被包裹在裤子里的小腿却生生地克制住了。  
“称我为先生，还有，是'您'。”何宜霖扯下自己松垮的领带绕到青年脖子上往上一提，青年顺势抬头。  
“先生，因为我喜欢您。”青年吞了口口水，说道。他唯唯诺诺地盯着何宜霖领口半敞露出的胸脯，眼底闪过一抹想要把何宜霖剥皮拆骨吞入腹中的浓重欲望。  
“真听话。”何宜霖说着抬腿以鞋侧拍拍青年瘦削的侧脸。

一包湿纸巾丢到青年脸上而后落到地上，何宜霖碾了碾青年垂在两侧的手，命令道：  
“脱了，舔。”  
青年捧起何宜霖的腿，听话地脱下马靴，然后是白色的袜子。他抽了几张湿巾认认真真把何宜霖的脚擦了一遍，张嘴将脚趾小心含入口中。  
何宜霖的脚趾浑圆如珠贝，脚瘦而长，高挺的脚背凸起着几道脆弱纤细的青色经络。青年捧着何宜霖的脚不得要领地舔弄吞吐，不堪灵活的舌头把指缝染得湿漉。  
何宜霖受不了青年笨拙的狗舔骨头似的童子军技巧，他为自己的心软而后悔，懊恼的收回自己的脚，将口水蹭在青年的衬衫上。  
青年胯下已经支起一个尺寸不俗的凸起，何宜霖好像和没看到一样自顾自的继续十几分钟前被打断的卸妆与更衣。他将身上剩下的戏装一件件除去，把柔软高挑的身材展现给青年看，然后又挑出自己原本的衣服穿上，隔绝青年的视奸。青年贪婪的以目光舔舐何宜霖的每一寸身体，直到那些肌肤被布料遮掩。

“你可以走了。”何宜霖走过青年身边说道。  
青年依然跪着，伸手去拽何宜霖细瘦如花枝的手腕。  
“我能做您的奴隶吗？”他鼓起勇气问，青年的眼神是如此热切诚恳。  
“我不养野狗。”何宜霖甩开青年的手，打开门头也不回的走了，绝情得好像刚才化妆室內的事情不是他主导的一样。


End file.
